Cinderella
by NothingXX
Summary: My Naruto version on cinderella! Shikaino
1. A Girl Called Cinderella

I do no own Naruto or the story cinderella but i do own what im about to write. Here are the cast..: Ino-Cinderella, Shikamaru-The Prince, Hinata-Fairy

Godmother, Temari-Ugly Stepmother, Kin and Tayuya-The ugly stepsisters, Choji-The king, Naruto-The kings adviser, Sasuke-The Farther, Sakura-Mother. Thats it hope you enjoy .

**Chapter 1:**

**A Girl Called Cinderella**

Once upon a time there was a man called Uchiha Sasuke and a woman called Uchiha Sakura gave birth to a beautiful girl called Cinderella. Shortly after Cindy became 1 Sakura died of a very misterious disease. So Sasuke was left to pay the rent and to feed him and the child. He was coping well until the day it happend. He lost his job which ment that he had to find another one so that he could feed the little girl of his (who was now 4). But the only job he could find the pay was very poor. He took it anyway because he needed as much money as he could get. Though it did not help that he had to pay his rent next week. So he desided that he had to marry again before tuesday (because it was friday and he had to pay his rent on saturday next week).

On the Sunday he went to search for a new wife, a rich wife. And then he found her! Though she was very very ugly he could tell she had lots of money by her hair and clothes. He went over to talk to her.

_Here goes nothing after all its for my darling daughter_

"Hi im Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hello Im Temari, how nice to meet you" she said in a posh voice.

_Well she seems nice enough_

"Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"That would be delightful"

He took he to his favourite restrount.

"So do you have any children then" she said.

"One her name is Cinderella, my wife pased away a few years ago"

"Oh im so sorry i brought it up"

"Its okay, so do you have any children yourself?"

"Oh yes two, Shurikana (Kin) and Kumakin (Tayuya). My Husband and I got devorsed so I need a decent man" SIGH

_Well she seems intrested in me enough_

He took her outside, took her byt his hand, nelt and said

"Temari will you marry me?"

"Oh I'd though you'd never ask!"

The day came and the day went. They exchanged vows and now in the house they were husband and wife.

**10 years later**

"CINDERELLA GET DOWN HERE EMIDIETLY"

"yes mother"

"Now i want you to tell me why my two lovely daughts (Temari though and treated her as a ugly servant) have dresses that are green and blue not red and yellow."

"mother I dont know anything about this"

"DONT LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE SWINE THAT WILL BE 10 MORE CHORES TO DO TODAY SO THAT MAKES 79 CHORES TO DO CHOP CHOP"

"Yea- The girls were stopped by the door swinging open,

"Everybody gather round my job has given me a promotion but it means i'll be working away from the town for around two to three years"

"Oh thats fine dear" Said Temari with an evil smirk.

"Yeah dad we'll miss you" Said the twins smiling trying to be sweet.

"Okay bye" Said Cindy

"Be nicer to your farther Cinderella"

And so with that he went up stairs and packed his bags and left.


	2. The Invite

Hello, Im achally meant to be making a video not updating this but since i keep forgetting my list for the video so i wrote this instead. If you don't know the cast its on chapter 1. Hope you enjoy - I do not own the story Cinderella or Naruto.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Invite**

The next day she woke with a start the doorbell was ringing. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!! So she got up and changed wondering why the person knocking was so early. She walked down the stairs slowly and yawning a few times. Then she noticed the clock! Suddenly bad thoughts wandered through her head! Very bad thoughts! She had woken up at 7:30. An hour late plus she was going to wake up at 5:00 to do the chors she didnt do yesterday. She was at the door now.

"Hello miss" said Naruto the kings adviser.

"Hi what would you be wanting sir?"

"As the kings adviser I give you invites to the Princes ball tomorow night where he will choose a wife" he said handing her the invotations.

"Thank you sir goodbye now"

"Goodbye" he said waving and walking off.

She shut the door. As Naruto walked down the street he remembered the convosation he had with his master The King.

_**+ FLASHBACK +**_

_" We have to make the prince fall in love" said the King._

_"I know but how we've already tried every princess in the countrey who is not already married"_

_"Then try every worman in the village, there must be one girl"_

_"Very well but what is young Shikamaru (_ The Prince_) going to say"_

_Suddenly Shikamaru burst in and said " NO!!!"_

_"But why not son?"_

_"Because I dont like dancing its too troublesome"_

_"Is that all?, I am going to pa-" He was interupted by Shikamaru shouting " NO DON'T EVER SAY THAT, FINE I'LL HAVE THIS STUPID BALL" he walked out and slamed the door._

_"Well that went well" said Naruto who didnt say anything whille Shikamaru was here._

_"Alright Naruto put up some posters around town and send invites for tonight"_

_"TONGHT?!? dont you think thats a bit errr sudden"_

_"Ah yes your right make it tomorow night instead"_

_"Ok" He said noding his head and shut the door._

_**+ END OF FLASHBACK +**_


	3. NO spells NO

Hey, I got borad so I decieded ti write this. Sorry if it is a bit boring and that i haven't updated in a while but ah well writing this is one thing and homework is another! I do not own naruto or the story cinderlla but i happend to own this story.

**Chapter 3:**

**N-O Spells No**

When Cindy opend the invite she screamed and almost fainted at the sight of;

I am going to pass away soon and my son is having a ball

to choose his wife.

The King and Prince

She fell back but on to none other than Kin. Kin smaked her head while Tayuya snached all her invites exsept hers. Hers lay on the floor.

"Whats this?" said Tayuya

"OOOOOOWWWW It's an invite"

"From"- She was stopped from Temari snaching it away from her (Like mother like daughter).

"Hmmmmmmm..." she said reading it, "We will need 3 new dresses."

"Does that mean we go shopping?"

"Well Duh" said Tayuya spitefully.

"Really, Really"

"YES" hissed Temari and Tayuya (you can tell which one is the oldest can't you in case you can't its Tayuya).

"I shall go and call the coach" said Temari.

"Wait, can i go too?"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"WHAT"

"She can go"

"REALLY!?!"

"Yes but only if she gets 2 days worth of chors and extras because you might get tired and the ones you didn't finish, Oh and make a dress because i refuse to buy you one."

"Oh thank you so much"

"Yes it okay now chop chop those chors won't do themselfs! and for us girls were going shopping" Temari said as they walked out there door.

On the way to the shops the girls said,

"Can she really go?"

"No dont be silly she can't manage all of that and besides even if she does she has no material"

"but what if she find a way?"

"N-O spells no, even if she does i'll think of somthing" By now they were at the clothes store.

"Go and choose your dress girls" Temari went to the centre of the shop and choose a purple off the sholders dresss with green flowers going diagnal across it wit red haulter neck top under neath. Kin went to the top left in the shop and brought a blue dress with frilly bits at the bottom each a different material all blue. Tayuya went to the bottom right of the shop and found and short yellow jumper dress. While they were shopping Cindy was working her ass off(aaaahhhh crap ive been naughty sorry people). She was half way, HALF Way there might be some hope left she thought, i know ill go to the material shop tomorow and see if they can do my dress. Cindy had many friends in her village as she was always helping them and being kind. They always wanted to do something in return and maybe if she asked them they'll do it. Temari and the girls had spent hours shoping to buy dresses and jewllrey and shoes. Just then Temari remembered she had to hire a coach.

"Dears we better get back soon i need to hire a coach quickly before they are all our hired by the village" So they brought everything and waddled home with many bags.


End file.
